Togepi's Point of Veiw
by LeaMarie F. Metallium
Summary: A little look from the annoying eggs eyes.


Togepi's Point Of View  
By: LeaMarie Rocket 

I'm confused about some things. Mommy's acting a little funny. I haven't' seen her pull out the big thing that she hits the others with in a long time. Uncle Pikachu says it's because she's in love, with Uncle Ash. But how can she be in love with Uncle Ash? Shouldn't she be in love with Daddy? That's just one of the things that confuse me. Another thing that confuses me is why don't Mommy and Daddy travel together? Why doesn't Mommy travel with Daddy and that Meowth, and that other lady? Uncle Pikachu says that Daddy and that other lady are evil. What's evil? How can my Daddy be evil? When I asked Uncle Pikachu this question, he said that Daddy took pokemon from their trainers. When I asked why, Uncle Pikachu said that Daddy was greedy and only wanted money and fame. Does that mean that Daddy want me? 

"Phy duck?" 

Mommy's Psyduck just came out of the thing that's called a poke-ball. Mommy seems angry. She's yelling at him. I don't know why she yells at him so much. All Psyduck wants to do is make Mommy proud of him. What does 'proud' mean? Mommy just took out that big thing and hit Psyduck with it. Uncle Ash just garbed the thing away from her. I can't see the look on Mommy's face, since I'm walking on the ground, but I can tell that she's stopped being angry with Psyduck. Now she's angry at Uncle Ash. 

*Sigh* "Come on you guys. Can't you stop arguing for a little bit?" 

Uncle Brock sounds tired. He should get in his poke-ball and take a nap. Uncle Pikachu just did something he calls 'thunder wave'. That always stops them from fighting. 

"Prepare for trouble!" 

Yeah! It's that weird lady and Daddy! 

"And make it double!" 

I love the sound of Daddy's voice. Mommy, Uncle Ash, Uncle Brock, and Uncle Pikachu interrupted the thing that Daddy and that weird lady say every time we see them. The lady doesn't seem to like that. She's yelling at Uncle Ash. Daddy's laughing at Uncle Ash. I don't like it when Daddy laughs at Uncle Ash. Mommy's yelling at Daddy, 'cuz he just called her 'scrawny.' That made Uncle Ash almost as angry as it did Mommy. Mommy just pulled out the hitting thingie. I don't want Daddy to get hit. 

Togepi jumped out in front of James nearly missed being hit with the mallet. "Togepi get out of the way. I don't want you to get hurt." Misty said. 

Mommy says she doesn't want me hurt, but then why would she want to see Daddy hurt? 

"Priiiiiiii pri Togepi?" Togepi asked.   
"What did you call him?!" Misty asked quietly.   
"Pri Togepi pi." Both Meowth and Pikachu started laughing uncontrollably. 

Mommy looks shocked that I called Daddy, Daddy. I wonder why. Could she not know that he's my Daddy? 

"What did Togepi say Meowth?" Jessie demanded.   
"It said that James was its Daddy." Meowth explained. James mouth drooped open.   
"Me?! It's Daddy?" James fainted.   
"Prii?!" Jessie and Meowth looked at Togepi. 

Daddy?! What happened to Daddy?! Why's he laying on the ground? Why did he faint? He wasn't battling. Every one's looking at me. Did I do something wrong? 

"Togepi, you think James is your daddy?" Misty asked.   
"Pri."  
"Ash pull out Dexter and ask it about Togepi's imprinting." Ash pulled out Dexter.   
"Togepi is not only imprinted with the first image it sees think that it is, it's mother but with the second person it sees, think that that is it's father." 

Why is Uncle Ash pointing that thingie at me? I'm getting scared. 

Togepi suddenly started to cry. It raised it's arms(?) up to be picked up. Misty just sat there staring at the poor thing. After a few seconds Pikachu got so disgusted with Misty that he picked up the little pokemon, and starting to try to confert it. "Pikachu!" Pikachu scolded Misty. Ash walked up beside her.   
"Misty? What's wrong?" He asked. Jessie was kneeling at James's side trying to wake him up.   
"If Togepi thinks James is his father, and I'm his mother, does that mean I have to be with James?" Misty asked Ash. 

Why won't Mommy pick me up? Doesn't she love me any more? 

James had just woken up, thanks to Meowth's fury swipes. "Does it really think I'm it's father?" James whispered to Jessie.   
"Yes." She said.   
"I don't see why it thinks you're it's father. I'm the one who took care of it as an egg. You just wanted to eat it." Meowth complained. 

"No Misty! You don't have to go with him! You can't! I won't let you!" Ash yelled grabbing hold of Misty's shoulders. 

Daddy looks worried. Meowth looks angry. And the lady is glaring at Mommy. Now I'm getting really scared. What if no one wants me? Where will I go? Who will take care of me? I don't even know what I'll grow up to be. Uncle Pikachu said something about being a bird. What's a bird? 

Everyone started yelling at once. After a bit Brock and Pikachu couldn't take it any more. "Pikachu! Thunder bolt!" Brock ordered. Pikachu did as it was told and shocked everyone that was fighting. When they finally pulled themselves off of the ground Pikachu decided to start scolding them for fighting in front of such an impressional youth. 

They started fighting. Uncle Pikachu shocked them. I don't know what to do. 

"I'll tell you what, how about you keep the little monster and I'll keep James?" Jessie suggested.   
"Don't call Togepi a monster!" Ash yelled at Jessie. 

That lady just called me a monster. I'm not a monster, am I? I'm not scary or creepy, am I? Yeah! Uncle Ash just yelled at her! 

"Hey, Don't yell at Jessie!" James yelled, at Ash.  
"And don't you yell at Ash!" Misty screamed at James. 

Why is everyone yelling? Is it something that I did? 

"Pika pikachu!!" Pikachu screamed as he let off one of his electric shocks. 

That looked like it hurt. I guess Uncle Pikachu had enough of them yelling. So did I. It was giving me a headach. 

"Can we please sit down and talk about this like normal people?" Brock asked.   
"Ok." Misty said in a small voice. The others nodded there heads and slowly sat down on the ground. 

Oh, goodie! It looks like they're going to talk instead of fight! I wonder why Uncle Ash is holding onto Mommy's shoulders still? 

After a while... 

"Ok, It's settled then?" Brock asked.   
"Yep." Everyone agreed.   
"Good." Ash got down on one knee and said.   
"Misty? Will you marry me?" Misty smiled and wrapped her arms around Ash.   
"Yes, Ash. I will."

Mommy and Uncle Ash are going to get married? So is he going to be my uncle or my daddy? 

"Um... Jessie? I have something to ask you too." James said softly.  
"What is it James?" Jessie asked looking a little worried.   
"Jessie, will you marry me?" James asked looking into Jessie's eyes. Jessie's eyes searched James's.   
"Yes, James. I'd love to." 

Daddy is going to marry that weird lady? Will she be my mommy, or what? 

"You guys don't have to get married." Brock said.  
"Yeah, when Misty and I are old enough to get married, we will. I'll also adopt Togepi." Ash told him.   
"I know, but I love Jessie." James responded looking into Jessie's eyes. 


End file.
